Une Romance peu probable
by Lyliaah
Summary: Bella Swan, âgée de dix-sept ans a perdu ses parents lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Depuis c'est une enfant difficile qui va de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Mais elle arrive chez les Cullen et c'est là que tout va changer... Tous humains.
1. Bella Swan : une enfant terrible

**Bonjour à tous !**

**C'est la première fic que j'écris, ****j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Si il y a quoi que ce soit qui vous déplait ou si vous voulez me donner votre avis je suis toute ouïe ! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Bella Swan : une enfant terrible

_POV Bella_

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai dix-sept ans, et mes parents Charlie et Renée Swan sont décédés dans un crash d'hélicoptère lorsque j'avais douze ans. Depuis, je suis trimballée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil et pour être honnête, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été heureuse...

J'adorais mes parents, ils étaient les parents les plus merveilleux qu'un enfant puisse rêver d'avoir. Charlie était chef du commissariat de police à Phoenix et il m'emmenait souvent au commissariat où je pouvais exprimer humm... comment dirais-je, la part de violence qui sommeillait en moi ? - c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette part de violence et des techniques de combat de Charlie que j'ai cassé le nez et défiguré Eric un de mes camarades un jour où il avait voulu m'embrassée (j'avais 11 ans)-

Enfin bref il fallait bien que je me défoule d'autant plus que ma mère était une accro du shopping et qu'elle m'emmenait dans tous les magasins de Phoenix pour me transformer en Barbie rentre au collège. Pathétique hein ? Quoi qu'il en soit j'adorais Renée ! Elle était en quelque sorte ma confidente et ma seule amie. En revanche quand elle essayée de me caser avec tous les garçons de ma classe de CM2 -même le petit gros boutonneux assis au fond, si, si je vous jure ! - c'était limite gênant.

Bref pour en revenir à nos moutons, je ne fais pas long feu dans mes familles d'accueil, le plus longtemps fut cinq mois et je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai fait. A vrai dire je ne leur rends pas la vie facile : bêtises en tout genre, langage familier à l'extrême, insultes et j'en passe. Le problème c'est que je ne supporte pas leur pitié et que surtout je ne leur ai rien demandée. J'aime la solitude, j'y suis désormais habituée et quand je vois ces gens soi disant là pour m'aider alors que je n'ai nul besoin de leur aide je deviens la pire adolescente que la Terre n'est jamais connue. Et aujourd'hui après avoir vécue pendant 3 mois chez la famille Brandon – des gens tout de même gentils malgré ce que je leur ai fait subir (oui, oui je regrette, surtout quand j'ai brûlé le dressing de Melinda leur fille âgée de dix sept ans également qui me tapait sur le système avec ses airs d'hypocrite, de pimbêche et de sainte ni touche... et puis non en fait je ne regrette pas ça valait le coup ! Ben quoi ?, si vous aviez vu sa tête.

Aujourd'hui le placement familial a décidé de m'emmener à Forks – un coin perdu, une terre sauvage inconnue aux yeux de tous (euh...on se calme Bella!)- Je vais donc intégrer pendant quelques temps la famille Cullen -c'est pas une marque de bouffe pour chien ça ?- les enfants ont environ mon âge à ce qu'on ma dit. Si je me rappelle bien des noms que l'on m'a donnés il y a Rosette, Alicia, Mehmet, Justin et Edwin. Quant aux parents ils se prénomment Curly et Esther. J'étais moi-même étonnée d'avoir aussi bien retenue leurs prénoms. D'habitude je fais exprès de remixer les prénoms mais là j'étais vraiment fière de moi. Qui c'est peut-être que cette fois...

***

J'étais dans l'avion à destination de Seattle depuis maintenant quatre heures et mon occupation depuis déjà 15 minutes et 38 secondes - euh... non 39 maintenant- était de compter le temps que le couple assis en face de moi mettait à s'embrasser- il y'en a qui ont du souffle ! - L'avion devait atterrir dans cinq minuscules minutes et j'appréhendais vraiment mon arrivée, étrange quand on s'appelle Bella Swan.

A peine fus-je descendue que je vis un couple et leur cinq adolescents me faire des signes de mains – au secours ! – parmi eux, j'aperçue une femme qui devait être Esther, elle était assez petite et ses cheveux couleurs caramels tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Un homme blond sûrement Curly, un peu plus grand qu'elle et vraiment beau se tenait à ses côtés. Il aurait pu être mannequin. Derrière eux un petit lutin aux cheveux de jais sautillait et souriait de toutes ses dents en tenant la main à un grand blond au visage crispé- il ne serait pas dépressif celui-là par hasard ?- Il y avait ensuite monsieur muscle et sa bimbo qui me regardais d'un air...Ouh mais pour qui elle se prend celle la je vais lui faire avaler son regard de grognasse !! Calme-toi Bella, tout va bien se passer... et puis si elle persiste, il te reste toujours l'option dressing... Près d'elle, se tenait un magnifique jeune-homme aux traits d'anges à la carrure d'un dieu grec. Je n'étais pas une de ces filles bourrées d'hormones qui dés qu'elle voit un beau garçon crient jusqu'à se crever les tympans. Mais là je devais avouer que c'était le garçon le plus magnifique que je n'avais jamais vu ! Ses cheveux couleur cuivre étaient en bataille et lui donnait un petit côté sauvage, ce sourire en coin et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes où j'aurais pu plonger pendant des heures...Stop Bella !! Il doit déjà avoir une copine et puis tu n'est pas là pour ça !!! Bon allons-y, c'est le moment.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre assez court, mais les autres seront plus long.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je veux tout savoir ^^**

**Je poste le deuxième chapitre rapidement.**

**Un petit review fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	2. Les hostilités sont lancées

**Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, c'est très encourageant et ça m'a poussé à poster le deuxième chapitre directement ^^**

**Merci à twilight33, Elsa, Marie, Lili.C, Ange, et Flowering pour leur reviews anonymes ( je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça qu'on dit ^^") qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Les hostilités sont lancées.

POV Edward

Enfin nous allions rencontrer Isabella, Esmée se faisait une joie de l'accueillir même sans la connaître elle avait l'impression que Isabella serait comme sa troisième fille. Après une demi-heure d'attente à l'aéroport de Seattle, Isabella sortit enfin de l'avion. Elle me paraissait plutôt jolie de la où elle était, j'avais imaginé pendant de longues minutes à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler et ce qui était sûr, c'est que elle au moins n'était pas une shopping-woman comme mes deux sœurs. Non, elle était plutôt simple et ça me plaisait. Esmée et Alice coururent à sa rencontre.

_ Bonjour ma chérie, tu dois être Isabella. Nous t'attendions avec impatience, lui dit Esmée avec un grand sourire.

_ C'est Bella !

_Oh désolé lui répondit Esmée mal à l'aise par l'agressivité de la jeune fille. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

_ Salut Bella, moi c'est Alice, lui dit ma sœur. Et voici Carlisle mon père, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Edward.

_Humm...okay on peut y aller maintenant, le voyage a été long.

_ Pas de problème ma chérie, allons-y lui répondit Esmée.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Quelle impolitesse, Esmée qui se faisait une joie d'agrandir la famille. Là je pense qu'elle va nous donner du fil à retordre. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions sur la route. Les parents avaient pris la Mercedes de Carlisle et quant à nous, nous étions tous serrés dans ma Volvo. Enfin moi j'étais à la place du conducteur et Emmett était côté passager. Ceux qui m'inquiétaient été plutôt Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Bella qui étaient tous les quatre à l'arrière.

_ Jasper recule, tu m'étouffes !! s'écria Alice

_ Si tu crois que je peux reculer, tu ne veux pas me virer de la voiture pendant qu'on y est ? Lui rétorqua son petit-ami.

_ Oh désolé mon chéri, je n'avais pas vu.

_ C'est rien mon amour, tu sais très bien que je peux tout te pardonner, surtout quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux là, j'ai envi de...

_ Bon ce n'est pas bientôt finit les amoureux ! S'énerva Emmett en les interrompant.

_ Oh toi ça va, quand tu fais tes cochonneries avec Rose personne ne te dit rien, répondit Alice.

_ Hey !! s'indigna Rosalie avec un faux air outré.

_ Désolé, répondit Alice qui n'était bien sûr pas du tout désolée.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous sortez ensemble, c'est dégoutant !! dit Bella pour la première fois depuis que nous étions dans la voiture.

_ Ne te fis pas aux apparences Bella, Jasper et moi ne sommes pas vraiment frère et sœur et Rosalie et Emmett non plus, enfin pas biologiquement, rétorqua Alice. En fait Rosalie et Jasper sont faux jumeaux, tout comme Edward et moi. Quant à Emmett il est âgé d'un an de plus qu'Edward et moi et c'est également mon frère. Donc tu vois ce n'est pas si dégoutant.

_ Mouais....si tu le dis.

_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? S'énerva Rosalie

_ Euh...Rosette quand je voudrais ton avis je te ferais un signe.

_ Comment tu m'as appelé ? C'est Rosalie pas Rosette. Okay Isabella ?

_ Ca suffit vous deux ! M'époumonai-je. - Tiens Rosette je n'y avais jamais pensé, j'essaierais de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que voudrais m'être Rose en rogne -

_ Si vous voulez on règle ça dans un combat de catch dans la boue, rigola Emmett. – c'était bien mon frère, toujours le mot pour rire même dans des situations où d'autres pleureraient-

_ La ferme Emmett, lui répondit Rosalie en donnant une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

Après ça, personne ne parla jusqu'à l'arrivée à la maison. Cette fille était arrivée dans nos vies depuis à peine quelques heures et elle semait déjà la zizanie. Ca promettait ! En revanche, je voyais dans ses yeux chocolats que c'était une fille bien. Restait plus qu'à l'intégrée au sein de la famille et avec Rosalie, on n'était pas sortir de l'auberge...

***

POV Bella:

Après trois heures de routes, nous arrivâmes devant une magnifique villa accueillante et chaleureuse telle qu'on en voit dans les films. J'avais toujours rêvé d'habiter dans une maison aussi belle que celle-ci. La villa était peinte tout de blanc et toutes ces baies vitrées lui donnait vraiment un aspect moderne. Elle était en même temps chic, moderne et légèrement ancienne. Et bien que je ne l'admettrais jamais, j'étais sûr que j'allais me plaire ici –quand je dis ici je parle bien-sûr de la maison-

_ Alors Bella, comment trouves-tu notre maison ? me dit Alice alors que j'étais toujours plantée là à l'admirer comme une idiote.

_J'ai déjà vu mieux.

_Tu ne te décideras pas à nous dire quelque chose de positif hein ? rétorqua Jasper que je n'avais pas aperçu tant j'étais plongée dans ma contemplation.

Bien que sa question fût uniquement rhétorique, je décidais de répondre

_ Je dis seulement ce que je pense, rétorquai-je d'un ton froid en entrant dans le hall de la villa.

L'intérieur de la maison était aussi chaleureux que l'extérieur. Plus j'avançais et plus c'était lumineux. J'entrai dans le salon où sitôt entré, le dénommé Emmett – alias Mehmet (je compte les faire rager jusqu'au bout avec mes prénoms) – était déjà avachi sur le grand sofa du salon. Quel pacha ! Il regardait un match de baseball. Bizarrement il me faisait penser à Charlie.

_ Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? Me demanda poliment Edward en me sortant de mes divagations. Edward...quel prénom magnifique ! C'était beaucoup mieux qu'Edwin, ça lui donné plus de charisme. Je me plongeais dans cet océan de vert qu'étaient ses yeux. Reprends-toi Bella ! Tu ne le connais même pas !

_ Non merci, je préfère découvrir la maison toute seule.

_ Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésites pas, me dit-il avec un ton légèrement plus froid. –Mais c'est qu'il se vexe vite notre Apollon !-

Je me retournais sans un regard pour lui, je n'étais pas là pour tomber amoureuse et même si il était craquant -qu'est-ce que je dis, il était beaucoup mieux que craquant- ma volonté l'était encore plus. (Voilà que j'invente des choses une volonté craquante ? Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui.)

En montant à l'étage je trouvais une pièce pleine de cartons, ça devait sûrement être ma chambre. En entrant je fus surprise de la voir pratiquement aménagée de toutes mes affaires.

Ils veulent vraiment que je les épargnes, me dis-je soudain avec un sourire sadique. Ca ne se passera pas comme ça.

Une fois avoir rangé le reste de mes affaires, je redescendis en bas pour voir ce que pouvaient bien faire mes futurs ennemis -oui car ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne me détestent-

_ Emmett descends de là, si Esmée te voit tu vas encore avoir des ennuis ! Cria cette très chère Rosette ne manquant pas de me faire sursauter au passage. –ah oui elle veut jouer à ça…tu ne perds rien pour attendre-

J'avoue tout de même que si j'avais été Esmée et que l'un de mes enfants (pas le plus léger) s'amusait à monter sur la table de mon merveilleux salon pour chanter « Je t'aime » de Lara Fabian, je ne répondrais plus de moi. Mais je devais avouer qu'il était tordant, je dus me retenir pour ne pas rejoindre le fou rire d'Eward, Jasper et Alice.

_ Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Alice les yeux brillants.

Et oui car l'assistance sociale n'avait pas choisi meilleur moment que les vacances d'août pour me placer dans une nouvelle famille.

_ Oh ça pas question Alice ! Tu ne me traineras pas dans les magasins aujourd'hui, foi d'Emmett, répondit-t-il avec conviction se mettant en position de combat sur la table.

_ Pff t'es vraiment nul Emmett ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas apprécier les bonnes choses de la vie… répondit-t-elle boudeuse en lui tirant la langue.

_ Et si on allait dans un parc d'attraction, demanda Rosalie, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de sensations fortes.

_ Dis que je ne te satisfais plus pendant qu'on y est ! Rétorqua Emmett avec un air choqué sur le visage.

_ Pff, Idiot ! S'exclama la blonde devant le fou rire incontrôlé de tous.

_ J'approuve l'idée du parc d'attraction, déclara Jasper après s'être remis de son fou rire.

_ Okay, allons-y ! Hurla le petit lutin en sautillant de joie. Bien-sûr c'est une évidence que tu viens avec nous Bella.

_ Oh non pas elle… bredouilla Rosette pensant que je ne l'avais pas entendu –elle veut jouer à ça, la guerre est déclaré, et comment que je vais venir, on va bien s'amuser : je vais te faire la misère !-

_ Puisque vous le voulez. Par contre je vous préviens, moi je fais les attractions à sensations fortes et ce n'est pas la coiffure de « Miss monde » qui va m'en empêcher, dis-je en montrant Rosalie du doigt. -Pour être honnête, je crus un instant voir des éclairs sortir de ses yeux, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec elle-

_ TOI ! Tu vas...

_ On se calme ma chérie, intervint Emmett en sortant avec sa Rosette qui commençait à être en transe.

_ On y va ? Demandai-je avec un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, me retournant devant les trois autres qui me regardaient d'un air perplexe.

_ C'est parti ! Cria Alice déjà toute excitée.

Cette petite sortie risquait d'être forte intéressante…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ La guerre Rosalie VS Bella ne fait que commencer.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, je vais le commençer mais je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de le terminer car je passe le brevet mardi et mercredi prochain -_-**

**J'attends vos remarques et vos critiques.**

**Lyliaah.**


	3. Le parc d'attraction

**Coucou ! **

**Finalement j'ai décidé de poster un peu plu tôt que prévu.**

**J'espère que le chapitre 3 vous plaira !**

**Merci à tite océane, sab, Aulandra17, Lizy, twilight33, LilyGR, Melie et Cassis-Cerise pour leur reviews anonymes.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapitre 3 : Le parc d'attraction

_POV Bella_

_ Attends Alice ! J'ai une envie pressante, l'arrêtai-je avant qu'elle ne descende totalement les escaliers du porche.

_ D'accord mais fais vite ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

_ Okay, lui répondis-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même pour lui faire croire que mon envie était vraiment pressante.

Alice était vraiment sympa finalement. Elle était si joviale ! J'essaierais de ne pas être trop méchante avec elle.

En réalité, j'avais une envie pressante oui, mais sûrement pas celle que vous imaginez. Ma seule envie à ce moment là était de clouer le bec à cette pimbêche de Rosalie. Et pour ce faire, j'avais monté tout un stratagème. Alors comme ça, mademoiselle voulait des sensations fortes ? Tu vas être servie !

Je courue directement à ma chambre, me précipitant vers mon armoire. Je cherchais le masque d'Halloween que Charlie m'avait acheté pour faire la quête aux bombons lorsque j'étais plus petite. Par chance je tombais rapidement dessus, je l'avais rangé avec les autres souvenirs de mon enfance. Je ne l'avais jamais fais ce coup. Rosette n'allait pas se remettre de ma petite blague.- Et la vous vous dites : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire avec un masque ? Croyez moi, si Rosalie est telle que je l'ai cerné, ça n'allait vraiment pas être difficile.-

***

Nous étions en route pour le parc d'attraction. Heureusement pour Rosette, elle avait décidé de prendre sa Porsche, accompagnée d'Emmett, c'était dommage d'ailleurs, au moins lui il était drôle.

Edward conduisait sa Volvo Jasper à ses côtés. Quant à moi, je me coltinais Miss-shopping à l'arrière. Bon il est vrai qu'Alice était gentille, mais le nombre de mots qu'elle pouvait introduire dans UNE seule phrase était franchement hallucinant.

_ Bella, il faut absolument qu'on aille faire du shopping ensemble, me dit le petit lutin avec une moue à qui on ne peut rien refuser, tu veux bien dit ?

_ Euh…ouais.

_ Génial ! S'écria-t-elle tout d'un coup, on va s'amuser comme des folles !

_ Alice cesse d'embêter Bella, rétorqua Edward les yeux fixés sur la route.

_ Toi on ne t'a rien demandé, c'est une histoire entre Bella et moi, lui répondit Alice avec un regard noir.

_ Tu n'es pas très bavarde Bella, me répliqua soudain Jasper en se retournant.

_ Sauf pour mettre les nerfs de Rosalie en plote, plaisanta Edward.

Il voulait vraiment faire de l'humour ? Et bien on va rigoler.

_ Et toi tu es tellement coincé, sauf pour dire à Alice d'arrêter de m'embêter alors que la seule personne qui m'embête ici c'est toi ! M'exclamai-je d'un ton sanglant.

Vous vous dites sûrement que j'y allais un peu fort, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver avec ses airs de monsieur je sais tout.

_ Et toi tu crois sûrement être parfaite, tellement que tu ne dois même pas te rendre compte du mal que tu fais autour de toi. Pas étonnant qu'aucune famille ne veuille de toi ! Cracha-t-il d'une voix sèche.

_ Tu ne me connais pas !

_ C'est exact, et je n'ai manifestement plus envi de te connaître.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un sale…

_ Ca suffit vous deux ! hurla Jasper. -Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable d'hurler ainsi, lui qui semblait si calme- Vous croyez que c'est en vous balançant pleins de saloperies à la figure que ça va arranger les choses ? Visiblement vous ne vous supportez pas et apparemment Bella risque de rester pendant un bon bout de temps alors il va falloir faire avec.

_ C'est vraiment bête tout ça, dit Alice avec un air mélancolique, moi qui pensais que vous formeriez bientôt un couple…quel gâchis !

_ Moi…avec ça ! Beurk ! Répondîmes Edward et moi en chœur d'un air dégoûté.

_ Ils sont au moins d'accord sur quelque chose, répliqua Jasper désespéré.

Pff avec Rosette d'un côté et Eddy de l'autre, ma prochaine famille sera un asile de fous ! J'avais déjà échafaudé un plan pour rendre Rosette totalement folle mais voilà que je devais aussi rendre la vie impossible à l'adonis. Très bien que la fête commence !

***

Une heure plus tard, nous étions enfin arrivés. J'avais hâte de commencer. – Je suis diabolique, hein ? – Le parc s'appelait _Sensation Land. _Elle qui voulait des sensations, elle ne risquait pas d'en manquer ! C'était un endroit vraiment grand et on pouvait voir des attractions de tous les côtés. En pleine période de grandes vacances, il va s'en dire que le parc était plein à craquer. Pour le prix que nous avions déboursé, elles avaient intérêts à être de la partie leurs sensations !

_ Oh Jazz, tu veux bien m'acheter une pomme d'amour, le supplia Alice les yeux brillants et la bouche en cœur.

_ Pas de problème ma chérie, madame est servie ! répondit-t-il.

_ Bon en attendant que nos deux tourtereaux finissent leur pomme d'amour si on allait dan le train fantôme. Nous dit Emmett en se frottant les mains avec un sourire pervers. Visiblement, il n'avait pas peur.

_ Sur le plan, il est écrit : « Frissons garantis, vous ne vous en remettrez pas, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ». Lu Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il lisait bien ! Chaque mot était prononcé distinctement et sa voix donnait de la sensualité à la phrase, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de sensuelle là-dedans. Euh…Bella t'étais pas censée le détester, me susurra une petite voix dans ma tête. Bien sûr que je le détestais, mais j'avais tout de même le droit de regarder et d'apprécier non ?

_ Pff, tout ça c'est du pipo, je suis sûr que leur train n'effraierait même pas une petite souris ! Dit Rosette sûre d'elle.- Si j'étais elle, je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite…-

_ Rosalie, si tu as peur, personne ne t'oblige tu sais. Répondis-je tout gentiment.

Elle me regarda surprise mais se borna tout de même à me dire :

_ Moi peur ? C'est mal me connaître. Allons-y les garçons, se borna-t-elle à rétorquer.-Tu l'auras voulu, comme je dis toujours, dans la vie on a que ce qu'on mérite.-

Nous entrâmes dans la file d'attente et dix minutes plus tard, un homme nous installa dans nos wagons. Nous étions deux par wagons et bien évidemment, si je voulais mettre mon plan à exécution, il fallait que je sois avec Rosette. Et voilà, il fallait encore que je me force à être gentille. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour un semblant de vengeance.

_ Moi je me mets avec Rosalie, dis-je en poussant Emmett qui s'apprêtait à se mettre à côté d'elle et en offrant mon plus beau sourire à la principale intéressée qui me regarda interloquée.

_ Pourquoi es-tu soudainement gentille ? Me demanda Rosalie.

_ Je voudrais sincèrement que l'on oublie notre querelle et qu'on devienne bonnes amies –Et puis quoi encore ? Des poux !!-

Elle ne sembla pas réellement convaincue et me répondit seulement :

_ Euh…

Sans lui laisser le temps de refuser, je prenais place à bord du wagon sous les regards choqués d'Edward et Emmett.

_ On va s'éclater ! Criai-je en m'inspirant d'Alice.

Après avoir vu défiler deux squelettes et une sorcière, je me lançais. Je sortis le masque de mon sac à dos et l'enfilais. Je me retournais soudain vers Rosalie qui commença à hurler comme une pauvre cruche d'une voix aigue.

_ Ahhhhhh ! Au secours ! Emmett ! A l'aide !

La tête qu'elle tirait était vraiment trop tordante si ça continuait j'allais mourir de rire. Je n'en revenais pas d'être aussi machiavélique. C'était la blague de l'année, à marquer dans les anales.

Soudain je sentis que l'on m'attrapait par le col de mon t-shirt. Oh, oh ça sentait les ennuis. La fête était apparemment finie. Emmett et Edward se tenaient devant moi et les wagons s'étaient stoppés. Brusquement Edward m'enleva mon masque.

_Bella ?! Crièrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il.

_ Ca veut dire que je lui aie fait une blague, répondis-je.

_ Tu trouves vraiment ça drôle ? dit-t-il en haussant le ton.

_ Je ne voudrais pas te contrarier Eddy mais là je dois avouer que c'est pire que drôle ! Tu t'es surpassée Bella, bien joué je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! Intervint Emmett quasiment mort de rire à son tour.

_ Emmett ! Répondit Edward, regardes l'état dont elle a mis Rosalie, elle était effrayée la pauvre et je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appelait par ce surnom débile !-Alors comme ça, monsieur n'aimait pas les surnoms débiles, mais c'est que ça devient de plus en plus intéressant, merci Emmett !-

Tiens en parlant de Rosalie voilà qu'elle se remettait du choc : je vous présente Rosette 2 : le retour.

_ Tu te crois drôle peut-être pauvre abrutie ! Hurla-t-elle comme une furie en sortant du wagon et en s'approchant de moi.- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait !-

_ T'aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était à hurler de rire ! Rigolai-je quasiment par terre rien qu'à repenser à la tête qu'elle tirait lorsqu'elle m'a vu.

_ Je vais te passer l'envie de rire espèce de garce ! Cria-t-elle.

_ Parles toujours tu m'intéresses pimbêche ! Si tu crois que tu me fais peur ! Répondis-je

_ Du calme vous deux, on n'est pas là pour se battre, sortons d'ici, dit calmement Edward.

Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie quand Rosalie me lança :

_Si j'étais toi, je ne me reposerais pas sur mes lauriers, crois-moi, la guerre ne fait que commencer.

_ Oui et pour l'instant, c'est moi qui suis en tête chérie, acquiesçai-je en souriant.

_ Plus pour très longtemps, cracha-t-elle en rejoignant Emmett.

En sortant du train fantôme, nous aperçûmes Jasper en train de tirer sur des cibles et Alice qui sautait derrière lui. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tout les deux.

_ Allez Jazz c'est la dernière ! Hurla Alice joyeusement.

_ Tout ça pour une peluche…murmura-t-il.

Il tira alors la dernière balle qui toucha bien entendu la cible. Alice sauta de joie et embrassa son petit ami pour le récompenser.

_ T'as été super Jazz, merci, lui dit-elle en s'emparant de sa peluche.

C'est en se retournant qu'ils nous vîmes enfin.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt, on vous a cherché partout, vous étiez passés où ? Nous demanda Jasper.

_ On a fait un tour dans le train fantôme, répondit Edward.

_ Ouais et c'était quelque chose, intervint Emmett, vous auriez vu la tête de Rose quand Bella a sortit son masque d'Halloween. C'était à hurler de rire, continua Emmett tout en faisant rire Jasper.

_ Imbécile ! Répliqua Rosalie verte de rage à Emmett qui continuait de rire.

_ Et bien, on en a raté des choses, plaisanta Jasper.

Je n'avais toujours pas fait ma petite surprise à notre cher Eddy et je comptais me rattraper.

J'observais ses moindres faits et gestes, il allait vraiment croire qu'il m'intéressait si ça continuait. Bon, c'est vrai _il_ m'intéressait, mais ça il n'était pas obligé de le savoir…

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant le grand huit et je remarquai qu'Edward fit une grimace en voyant cette attraction. Intéressant. Emmett rétorqua bientôt avant que je ne commence à poser des questions :

_ Alors Eddy, toujours les chocottes ? Le taquina Emmett une nouvelle fois mort de rire.

_ La ferme Emmett, t'es vraiment lourd à la fin ! Répondit Edward visiblement en colère.

Tout à coup, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie accompagnèrent Emmett dans son fou rire comme si ils venaient juste de comprendre quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce qui était si drôle et qui pouvait autant mettre Edward en colère ? Il fallait que je sache, je tenais ici le moyen de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Je veux savoir moi aussi, allez, dites moi, les suppliai-je. Alice, dis-moi ! La suppliai-je.

Elle regarda son frère qui lui lança un regard noir avant de répliquer d'un ton tranchant :

_ Non Lili, je t'interdis de faire ça !

_ Sinon quoi ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Sinon je…je...je t'en ferais baver ! Bégaya-t-il.

_ Pff, m'enfiche Jasper sera là pour me protéger, répondit-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. Pas vrai Jazz ?

_ Désolé vieux mais… fit Jasper devant la moue adorable d'Alice.

_ Te fatigues pas j'ai compris… se résigna Edward.

_ Vas-y Alice, raconte ! M'écriai-je euphoriquement. – D'ailleurs ça ne me ressemblais pas, d'habitude, je faisais plutôt des têtes d'enterrement, l'entrain d'Alice était vraiment contagieux.-

_ Nous avions environ douze ans, et Edward avait complètement flashé sur la nouvelle Tanya. Il voulait donc lui en mettre plein la vue et nous sommes tous allés dans un parc d'attraction comme celui-ci. Edward était super content, il lui avait même acheté une barbe à papa.

_ Alice…dit soudain Edward visiblement gêné.

_ Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, rétorqua-t-elle. Enfin bref au bout d'un moment, Tanya a voulut faire le grand huit et en gentleman qu'il est, Edward l'a accompagné.

_ C'est censé être drôle ? L'interrompis-je.

_ Attends t'a pas entendu la suite, commença-t-elle à rire. Le fait est que lorsque l'attraction à démarrée Edward s'est mit à crier le nom d'Esmée et lorsqu'il est descendu, il avait fait pipi sur lui. Après ça il perdit toute crédibilité auprès de Tanya qui s'afficha au bras de Tyler le lendemain.

Ils se mirent tous à rire moi y compris alors qu'Edward rougissait manifestement honteux. Même comme ça il était magnifique. Et puis c'était mignon comme histoire.

_ Elle était vraiment bonne celle-là ! Riais-je au bord des larmes.

_ Bon on peut changer de sujet ! S'énerva-t-il.

_ Il se trouve que moi, j'ai envie de faire le grand-huit ! Protestai-je.

_ Et bien ça sera sans nous ! Rétorqua-t-il de mauvaise foi.

_ Oh je comprends, monsieur à peur. Pff, t'es vraiment qu'un trouillard Cullen ! Lui lançai-je afin de jouer avec ses nerfs.

_ Là je dois avouer que t'es vraiment nul Eddy, moi qui croyais que tu étais un vrai mec. Tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse une manucure pendant qu'on y est ma petite chérie ! Le taquina Emmett pour le mettre à bout.

_ Aller Edward ce n'est pas la mer à boire, t'avais douze ans quand ça s'est produit ! Le rassura Alice.

_ Pff, laissez le, qu'est-ce que je disais tout a l'heure, il est coincé… recommençai-je.

_ On va voir qui est coincé, Swan, ramènes-toi ! M'ordonna-t-il

Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler ! Je vous parie qu'il a encore la trouille notre cher Eddy ! Plus drôle que la tête de Rosette quelques minutes avant vous croyez que ça existe ? Moi, je parierais que oui !

***

Après un énième regard mauvais de la part d'Edward et une demi-heure de file d'attente, nous allions enfin monter dans l'attraction.

_ Tu veux toujours y aller ? Tu sais si tu a peur on peut toujours faire demi tour…lui dis-je d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

_ Je te rassure, j'ai hâte d'y être ! Me répondit-il comme si je lui posais un ultimatum.

_ Installez-vous et attachez-vous s'il vous plait, nous prévint une jeune femme en nous indiquant nos places. Bien sûr il fallait qu'elle fasse un sourire entendu à Edward. Pitoyable ! Elle commença à le narguer avec son décolleté plongeant. Mais c'était quoi ça ? Et lui il se laisse prendre dans son jeu ! Et puis quoi encore ! Elle va voir ce qu'elle va prendre l'allumeuse de service ! Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à se rapprocher plus près d'Edward, je glissai légèrement mon pied devant elle. Elle s'étala de tout son long et moi je ne me gênai pour lui montrer à quel point elle était ridicule. Je commençai à rigoler comme une dégénérée et elle partir se cacher en courant. Edward me regarda d'un air mauvais mais je m'en fichais complètement ! Esmée n'aurait pas apprécié que cette trainée pervertisse son fils, je leur avais rendu service. Nous nous installâmes côte à côte, et je voyais bien qu'Edward était tendu. J'aurais juré qu'il dégoulinait de transpiration ! Bah ! Ca va vite le rafraichir à mon avis. Voilà nous commencions à décoller, j'adorais cette sensation, en revanche j'en connaissais un qui n'était pas du même avis :

_ AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! JE VEUX DESCENDRE !! POURQUOI JE T'AI SUIVI DANS CE MERDIER ?!! BELLLAA !! JE TE HAIIIIITTTT ! Me cria Edward me rendant presque sourde. Mais ça je m'en fichais, il était si drôle, même la première fois que j'ai le grand huit je n'ai pas hurlé comme ça ! Quelle chochotte !

_ Oh la ferme Edward, t'as plus douze ans, en dirait une gamine qui a perdu sa maman ! Reprend toi mon vieux ! Profite de ta vie pendant qu'il encore tant ! T'auras tout le temps d'être coincé dans ton cercueil ! Lui hurlais-je. Fais comme moi continuai-je : OUHHOUUUU ! JE SUIS LA REINE DU MONDE !!!

_ BELLA T'ES COMPLETEMENT CHTARBEE ! Me hurla-t-il encore plus fort !

Soudain, nous franchissions un virage et un looping à la suite, je crus avoir perdue l'ouïe tant il criait fort, je devrais consulter un auro logue en sortant d'ici.

_ MAMAANN ! PITIE AIDEZ-MOI !! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ce garçon était complètement barjo ma parole ! Ce n'était qu'un looping quoi !

Enfin, le calvaire d'Edward s'arrêta –pour le plus grand bonheur de tous !-.

Edward était tout blanc et quant à moi sans vouloir paraître cruelle, j'avais pris mon pied !

_ Tu n'es qu'une misérable petite peste ! M'insulta Edward.

_ Et toi t'es qu'un sale abruti, qui t'a dit de me suivre ? Je t'ai proposé de faire demi-tour et qu'est-ce que tu m'as répondu ? Assume tes actes maintenant ! Pff, lui crachai-je à la figure.

_ Allons rejoindre les autres, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice discutaient sous l'attraction, barbe à papa à la main. Quand nous arrivâmes Edward et moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en repensant à l'état dans lequel était Edward.

_ Oh bah Eddy t'es tout blanc ! Quesque t'as ! Lui demanda Emmett sournoisement.

_ Vous auriez dû le voir ! C'était magistral ! Rigolai-je quasiment par terre.

_ Il y a vraiment des fous sur cette Terre ! Répliqua Jasper.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça mon amour ? Lui demanda Alice.

_ Vous n'avez pas entendu le psychopathe qui hurlait à plein poumons !

Et la ce fut le drame : je me mis à me rouler par terre et à avoir des convulsions. Ils me regardèrent tous incrédules sauf Edward qui rougit instantanément.

_ Euh Bella, tu pourrais nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive me demanda Alice avec une certaine inquiétude.

_ Le…le psy…haha…psychopathe…c'tait…Ed…Edward, Bégayai-je difficilement toujours aussi morte de rire.

Ils me suivirent tous dans mon fou rire à l'instar d'Edward qui s'empourprait désormais.

_ T'es vraiment trop fort mon petit Eddy ! T'inquiètes, tonton Emmett t'accompagnera la prochaine fois, dit Emmett devant un Edward visiblement vexé.

_ Bon on peut rentrer maintenant, la journée a été forte en émotions ! S'énerva Edward.

_ Surtout pour toi vieux ! Lui répondit Jasper en souriant e toutes ses dents.

_ Ouais, c'est ça ! Rétorqua-t-il.

_ Mais c'est qu'il est grincheux notre petit Eddychounet ! Le taquina Emmett.

_ La ferme Emmett, lui répondit Edward bel et bien énervé.

Après ça, nous rentrâmes tous à la villa des Cullen. Cette journée avait était riche en émotions et moi, je m'éclatais de plus en plus : ils allaient souffrir le martyrs ! Comme disait grand-mère Swan : Pleures, tu pisseras moins !

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**J'ai essayé de le faire plus long, j'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

**J'essaierais de poster le chapitre 4 la semaine prochaine.**

**Bisous.**

**Lyliaah.**


	4. La revanche d'une blonde

**Coucou !**

**Désolé pour le retard mais c'est les vacances donc... ^^**

**J'ai mis également un peu de temps pour ce chapitre car j'ai eu un peu de mal avec le point de vue.**

**Merci pour les reviews des non-inscrits (Désolé, j'ai pas relevé les noms ^^")**

**Sinon j'ai eu mon brevet avec mention bien (même si tout le monde s'en fou ^^)**

**Bon je vous laisse lire en paix ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapitre 4 : La revanche d'une blonde.

_POV Rosalie _

A l'instar d'Emmett je n'avais pas du tout apprécié la petite farce de Bella. Cette fille m'énervait au plus au point. C'était elle qui avait déclaré la guerre. Elle qui m'avait provoquée ! Et en plus elle se prêtait au jeu de la garce de service ! Pff elle ne fera pas long feu, elle ne sait pas encore à qui elle a à faire. Au départ, je n'avais rien contre elle, enfin pas spécialement mais après le coup qu'elle m'a fait dans le train fantôme, autant dire que je la détestais. La chose qui m'insupportait le plus, était qu'elle avait réussit malgré son exécrable attitude à se mettre dans la poche toute la famille qui avait de la « compassion » pour elle. Seul Edward n'était pas dupe, quoique, à mon avis elle lui plaisait bien enfin physiquement. Bref je ne pouvais pas rester là sans réagir, il fallait que je lui montre que j'avais bel et bien lancé les offensives.

Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis le parc d'attraction et maintenant qu'elle se reposait suffisamment sur ses lauriers pour ne pas prêtait trop attention à moi, j'allais passer à l'action. Il était environ sept heure du matin et j'avais prévu de lui dessiner sur le visage avec un marqueur presque indélébile (durée dix bonnes heures) pendant qu'Edward faisait le guet.

_ Surveilles bien, je ne veux pas qu'on nous prend la main dans le sac, elle serait bien trop heureuse pour ça, avertis-je Edward.

_ Non, je ferais attention, mets en avant ta créativité ! M'encouragea-t-il.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adore Edward ? Lui demandai-je.

_ Euh…non mais ça me flatte ! Me répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

_ Idiot, m'esclaffais-je.

_ Au faite tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu puéril ce qu'on fait ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Oh et au parc d'attraction ce qu'elle nous a fait ce n'était pas puéril ?

_ Tu marques un point. Bon vas-y avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

J'ouvrai délicatement la porte et entrai dans la chambre de Bella. Elle dormait paisiblement et selon moi profondément. Je m'approchai de son lit et m'installai doucement sur lui. J'ouvris le marqueur et gardai le capuchon dans ma main. Je commençai par lui dessiner une moustache et un œil au beurre noir. Ca lui allait très bien d'ailleurs, elle qui ne mettait pas de maquillage, elle serait ravie ! Je coloriai ensuite sa bouche pour lui donner un peu plus de relief. Pour finir j'écrivis en gros sur son front, je suis une idiote –Ca c'était une idée d'Edward et dire que il y a deux secondes il me reprochait ma puérilité pff-

Soudain, Bella commença à bouger, elle devait sûrement commencer à se réveiller. Elle commença à sourire bêtement et s'assit tout d'un coup. Je crus un instant qu'elle allait se réveiller, mais elle ne fit rien et se contenta seulement de sourire les yeux fermés –elle ne serait pas somnambule cette fille ?-. J'allais me lever quand Bella m'attrapa soudain par la tête et me serra dans ses bras comme une vulgaire peluche. Je commençais sérieusement à avoir la trouille et à manquer d'air soit dit en passant. Au moment même où je pensais qu'elle allait enfin desserrer sa prise pour me permettre de m'esquiver, elle me secoua dans tous les sens –à la manière de Tatie Gertrude- et me frotta la tête. Là c'étai clair je ne devais plus ressembler à rien : ah si Cruella d'Enfer ! Qu'elle sacrée garce tout de même, même endormie, elle réussissait à me gâcher la vie. Après plus de cinq minutes où ma pauvre tête subit de nombreux vols planés et de chocs contre le mur me donnant par la même occasion le tournis, Bella se décida enfin à me lâcher et tomba comme une feuille sur son oreiller.

Je me levais le plus délicatement possible de son lit et courrais en direction de la porte avant d'être découverte. Mais après les nombreux vols planés que ma tête avait subit, je ne pouvais certainement pas m'en sortir intact et par coup de pouce du destin, ma nuisette s'accrocha au lit de Bella, et je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol sans manquer bien évidemment de me faire une bosse et de m'égratigner le bras. Ma nuisette aussi en avait pris un coup, la dentelle qui couvait le haut de mes genoux s'était déchirée. C'était ma nuisette préférée ! Je me relevais après ma lutte acharnée et en ouvrant la porte, j'aperçue un Edward toujours à son poste me regardant avec de grands yeux. Ca c'était sûr, je devais avoir une de ces allures !

_ Rose tu…tu t'es vu dans un miroir ? T'as fait la guerre ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Me demanda Edward choqué et mort de rire à la fois.

_ No comment ! Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai subi, cette fille est une véritable psychopathe ! Pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, et en plus elle m'a ruiné ma nuisette : c'est Emmett qui va être content ! A chaque fois que je la mets il…

_ Stop ! Je ne veux pas aborder les détails de votre vie sexuelle ! Me coupa-t-il. Au fait, j'adore ta coupe, tu t'es prise les mains dans une prise ou quoi ? Rajouta-t-il hilare.

_ Oh m'en parle pas, c'est encore un coup de cette folle. Lui répondis-je.

_Alors raconte comment ça s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui racontais donc ma mésaventure en passant par la Bella somnambule, la Bella folle alliée, mes loopings cérébrales, ma chute et la perte de ma nuisette préférée.

_ Non ! Hahaha ! Elle n'a pas fait ça quand même ! Cria Edward riant toujours aux éclats.

_ Chut !! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! Si Esmée apprend que nous sommes les auteurs du sabotage du visage de Bella, crois-moi nous sommes morts mon pote surtout que…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux, nous surprit Alice.

_ Rien du tout Alice, répondit calmement Edward.

_ Si ! Je le sais je vous ai entendu ! Allez dites-moi ! Je sais garder un secret ! Rose !! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Chut !!! Tu ne diras rien hein ? On peut te faire confiance ? Lui demandai-je tandis qu'Edward me faisait de gros yeux.

_ J'vous jure ! Nous assura-telle.

_ Et bien en fait on avait prévu de…de…d'organiser une fête en l'honneur de Bella ! Mentis-je.

_ Tu mens ! M'accusa-t-elle. Rosalie Hale, je suis très déçue par ton attitude !

_ Moi mentir ? Tu m'insultes là Alice ! M'offusquai-je.

_ Okay alors dans ce cas, pourquoi si Esmée venait à l'apprendre vous seriez morts ?

Zut ! Elle nous avait coincés. Vite un truc ! Ca y est je sais !

_ Euh…parce que on voulait faire ça en boîte avec alcool et tout ce qui va avec et tu sais que vu notre âge Esmée nous tuera !

_ Ah d'accord…et bien…je veux vous aider !

_ Non Alice on…protesta Edward avant de se faire interrompre par Alice.

_ S'il vous plait, nous fit elle avec une petite moue. Vous savez très bien que j'adore les fêtes ! Continua-t-elle.

_ Bon d'accord, répondîmes Edward et moi en chœur.

_ Ca va être grandiose !!

_ Chut !!! Bon allons nous recoucher, leur dis-je, il est seulement sept heure : les autres vont sûrement se poser des questions si ils nous trouvent là.

Ainsi, nous filâmes chacun dans nos chambres respectives. La cerise sur le gâteau était que nous allions devoir organiser une stupide fête pour Bella et en boîte en plus !

Quand j'entrai dans ma chambre, Emmett me regarda les yeux ronds.

_ Rose, tu…

_ Je sais, le coupai-je en me faufilant dans le lit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'es passée sous un train ? T'as fait la guerre au Vietnam ? Tu reviens de la forêt amazonienne ? T'as escaladé l'Himalaya ?

_ Très drôle. Non je me suis seulement vengée de cette Bella de pacotille et il y a eu comment dire… des complications, expliquai-je.

_ A ce stade là c'est plus des complications tu devrais voir ta tronche ! Explosa Emmett mort de rire.

_ Pff ! Fis-je en me retournant dos à lui.

_ Roh c'était de l'humour Rosie

_ Et bien dans ce cas rigoles bien ! Lui dis-je boudeuse. (Bien que je ne boudait pas.)

_ T'es pas drôle Rose, tu ne vas pas faire la tête quand même !

_ Non mais cette petite escapade m'a achevée. Je viens de me faire attaquée par une brune enragée je te signale !

_ J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu nous as concocté ! Me répondit-il.

_ Ca tu ne vas pas être déçu !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

***

Je me réveillais deux heures et demie plus tard et me dépêchais de me préparer pour voir la tête de Bella. En sortant de la douche, un cri strident me fit sursauter puis rire intérieurement : Bella.

_ Ahhhhhh ! Je vais les tuer !!! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde sur mon visage ??!!! Rosette !!!!

Quelle abrutie tout de même ! Elle continuait avec ce prénom débile qu'elle avait trouvé je ne sais où. Pff, ça te serviras de leçon tiens ! Tout d'un coup je n'avis plus aucun remords. C'était elle qui avait commencé non ?

Je m'habillais en vitesse et sortis de la salle de bain pour trouver un Emmett tout sourire qui m'attendait.

_ Laisses moi réfléchir, je parie que c'est ma Rosie chérie qui est responsable de tout ce vacarme.

_ Tout à fait, dis-je en souriant. Et tel que je connais mon gros nounours je parie que tu vas bien te marrer en voyant ce qu'on lui a fait !

_ On ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Edward et moi.

_ Mais c'est qu'il se rebelle notre petit Eddy. Allons voir ça de plus près ! Souria-t-il en se frottant les mains.

En sortant de notre chambre, nous croisâmes Bella toute rouge et toujours aussi bien maquillée : j'avais fait du bon travail on dirait.

_ Toi je vais te…commença-telle.

_ Tttt ! L'interrompis-je. C'est toi qui a voulu jouer à ces stupides jeux de gamines, mais ce que tu ne sais pas ma chérie, c'est que ces jeux de garces c'est moi qui les aies inventés. Et ça fait 1 point pour moi ! Si j'ai bien compté on est à égalité ! Lui lançai-je en attendant Emmett pour descendre.

_ Sans rire Bella tu devrais voir ta tête ! Je peux prendre une photo pour mon porte feuille ? Ah oui et il me faudrait un agrandissement ! Je t'adore Bella ! T'es un amour ! Tu ressemble à un pigeon ! S'esclaffa Emmett presque à terre.

_ La ferme Emmett ! S'énerva-t-elle.

_ Mais c'est qu'elle s'est levée du pied gauche notre petite Bella ! T'inquiètes pas je suis sûr qu'Eddy va t'arranger ça ! En passant, bien joué ma chérie ! Là je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! Continua Emmett.

_ Merci mon lapin, lui répondis-je en le prenant par la main pour descendre les escaliers, Bella sur nos talons.

En entrant dans la cuisine, tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant la tête de Bella y compris Carlisle.

_ Mon Dieu ma chérie mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Lui demanda Esmée totalement effarée.

_ Demandez-le à vos enfants ! Vous croyez que l'idée me viendrait de me déguiser en hibou !! Cria-t-elle.

Non d'un chien qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver lorsqu'elle parlait à Esmée de cette façon ! Esmée voulait seulement l'aider et elle se trouvait obligée de lui parler ainsi.

_ Arrêtez de ricaner bêtement ! Qui est responsable de tout ça ?! S'énerva Esmée. -Ouh, ça allait chauffait : avec Esmée il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties.-

Nous cessâmes instantanément de rire en voyant la sévérité qui pesait dans le regard d'Esmée d'habitude si calme et aimante.

_ Bon très bien, pas de sortie aujourd'hui pour tout le monde vous passerez la journée à la maison à essayer d'enlever cette horreur du visage de Bella.

_ Mais Esmée, aujourd'hui les soldes d'été commence, au nom de la mode tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Protesta Alice.

_ Désolé Alice : tu remercieras les responsables. Tout à coup, Alice nous vrilla d'un regard noir Edward et moi : elle savait très bien que nous étions les responsables.

_ S'il ne reste plus rien dans les magasins demain, j'aurais votre peau ! Hurla-t-elle à notre intention pendant que Jasper tentait de la calmer.

_ Quand je rentrerais ce soir, j'espère pour votre bien à tous que le visage de Bella sera comme neuf ! Insista Esmée. Et pas de sortie c'est clair ?

_ Oui Esmée, répondîmes-nous tous à l'unisson.

_ Bon moi j'y vais, je suis de garde cette nuit, se leva soudain Carlisle.

_ Je t'accompagne, lui répondit sa femme.

Ils sortirent main dans la main nous laissant tous les six dans la cuisine.

Alice se tourna soudain vers Edward et moi avec un regard menaçant.

_ J'imagine que vous vous en voulez et que vous voulez vous faire pardonner. N'est-ce pas ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

_ Plait-il ? Demanda Edward.

_ Accouche Alice ! M'exclamai-je.

_ Vous vous souvenez sûrement d'une petite conversation que l'on a entretenus tous les trois très tôt ce matin concernant une chose que nous devions faire ? N'est-ce pas ?!

_ Oh que non Alice, tu veux notre mort définitive à tous ?! Protesta Edward.

_ C'est hors de question Alice ! Dis-je à mon tour en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

_ Euh…ça vous dérangerez de nous mettre au courant ? Interrogea soudain Jasper.

_ Si on va le faire et vous allez m'aider ! C'est le prix à payer pour m'avoir mentit et pour m'avoir fait manquer les soldes ! Dit Alice.

_ Alice…commença Edward.

_ Stop ! Fin de la discussion. Ca va être tout simplement génial, on va s'amuser comme des petits fous ! Vous n'aurez rien à faire je me charge de tout !

_ Pff, pathétique…soupira Bella.

_ BON CA VOUS DERANGEREZ DE NOUS METTRE AU COURANT ??!! S'énerva Jasper.

_ Du calme Jazz, on va simplement organiser une fête en cachette et…

_ Et ? Demanda-t-il.

_ En-boîte-avec-de-l'alcool-et-si-les-parents-nous-découvrent-nous-sommes-morts. Répondit Alice rapidement.

_ Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! Hurla-t-il.

_ Hehe, on va bien rigoler, s'amusa Emmett. J'ai hâte de voir Bella complètement saoule !

_ Ca tu peux toujours courir : qui vous a dit que j'allais venir ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oh que si tu vas venir Bella ! Cette fête elle est pour toi ! Lui dit Alice sans équivoque.

_ Mouais…lui répondit Bella. Commencez d'abord par me débarrasser de ça ! Explosa-t-elle en nous montrant son visage.

_ Tu peux toujours attendre, si j'ai bien compté tu n'en seras pas débarrassée avant 16h00, lui lança Edward.

_ Oh mais c'est qu'il est fort en maths ! Lui répondit Bella ironiquement. Attends un peu, comment tu sais ça ?! Demanda Bella déjà bien remontée.

_ On se calme ! Intervint Jasper. Ca ne sert à rien de trouver un coupable de toute façon Bella, maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à attendre…en attendant laisse Emmett prendre une jolie petite photo… - Ah je l'adorais mon frère dans ces moments là ! Bella elle devait tout d'un coup moins l'apprécier.-

Clic, Emmett venait de prendre Bella en photo ce qui n'avait pas l'air de la réjouir.

_ JE VOUS HAIIIT !! Hurla-t-elle en montant dans sa chambre.

_Bella… tenta de la rattraper Alice.

_ Laisses-là chérie, elle est furax faut dire que vous y êtes allez un peu fort ! Intervint Jasper en se tournant vers Edward.

_ Hey ! Dis ça à ta sœur moi j'ai seulement fait le guet. Répondit Edward en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

_ Oh ben merci Edward ! Sympa ta loyauté ! M'offusquai-je.

_ En tout cas si vous n'étiez pas sûr qu'elle vous haïssez là c'est une certitude. Fit Jasper.

_ En tout cas moi je l'adore cette Bella : ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris et en plus elle nous dévergonde notre petit Eddy hihi. Ria Emmett.

_ Bon je pense qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de nous pour se débarbouiller. Ironisai-je.

_ Ouais donc si on allait se mettre un film, nous dit Emmett avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Comme d'habitude, Emmett avait choisit un film d'horreur et comme d'habitude je me cachais dans son épaule tout comme Alice le faisait avec Jasper. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'était leur but. Après deux heures et demie de Saw, notre martyr cessa enfin. Bella descendit juste au moment du générique de fin. Finalement je lui avais rendu service : elle au moins elle ne ferait pas de cauchemars cette nuit.

_ Tiens ! Une revenante, lançai-je.

_ Quelle est drôle, rétorqua Bella.

_ Alors c'est parti ? Demanda Alice.

_ Oui grâce au produit que tu m'as prêté. Merci Alice.

Oh my god ! Elle venait de dire merci. C'était la première fois qu'un mot disons gentil sortait de sa bouche : j'en étais bouche bée.

_ Je t'en prie, lui sourit Alice.

_ Attendez une minute, on peut récapituler la scène. Je rêve ou Bella a dit merci ? Demanda Edward.

_ Mais c'est qu'il est très perspicace le petit Edwin ! Ferme la bouche tu vas gober des mouches. Répliqua Bella.

_ C'est Edward ! S'énerva-t-il.

_ Oui et moi c'est Thérèse ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Bon les amoureux, pas de scène de ménage devant tonton Emmett ! Répliqua mon gros nounours.

_ J'aurais pourtant juré que c'était tata Emmy, se vengea Bella.

_ Hey non mais oh ! Dit Emmett d'un air choqué tandis que nous nous engageâmes tous dans un fou rire.

_ Mais dites moi, c'est que ça sent la bonne humeur par ici ! Fit Esmée enjouée en entrant dans le salon. Oh Bella je vois que ça c'est arrangé.

_ Ouais, répondit Bella.

_ Bon demain c'est shopping pour tout le monde !! Hurla de bonheur Alice.

_ Oh non…Soufflèrent les garçons.

_ Oh oui ! Rétorquâmes Alice et moi tandis que Bella restait neutre.

Je me demande si elle aime le shopping. Oh de toute façon je découvrirais ça bien assez tôt !

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'espère également vous retrouver au prochain ^^**

**J'essaierais de le poster la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonne soirée (ou journée).**

**Lyliaah.**


	5. Petite info !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous présente milles escuses, ça fait un an que je n'ai rien publié..

Je n'ai pas abandonner cette fiction et je compte bien la continuer ! ^^

J'ai juste manquer de motivation et de temps aussi..

D'autant que le prochain chapitre était presque fini mais que mon ordinateur est décédé entre temps..

Du coup je dois le réécrire ce qui m'a encore plus décourager.

En tout cas la suite est pour bientot !

Je m'excuse encore de ce gros retard et espere que vous serez présents pour la suite ! =)

Gros bisous.

Lyliaah.


End file.
